<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Took This the Wrong Way by Filigranka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368654">Took This the Wrong Way</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka'>Filigranka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>250 words is a nice round number too, Crack, Fluff, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Spells &amp; Enchantments, crackcrackcrack, drabble-tte</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:47:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Only a very twisted mind could think of a true love as a curse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore/Horace Slughorn, Dudley Dursley/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>We Die Like Fen 4: We Lived to Die Afen</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Took This the Wrong Way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts">Val_Creative</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘The wonders of magic will never cease to amaze me,’ muttered Horace to Albus, when they apparated, hands-holding, at the corner of a quiet London street, the current home of Harry Potter. ‘Just think about it! That curse was supposed to make Harry fall for his arch-enemy and therefore destroy his life, but ensure that “Prophet” and Rita would have something to write about forever—and instead it brought him so much joy!’</p><p>‘Oh, this, I think, was entirely predictable. Only a very twisted mind could think of a love, real love, as a curse.’ Albus’ thumb caressed Horace’s wrist, as they walked towards the yellow, middle-sized house at the end of the street.</p><p>‘But to think Harry’s arch-enemy was—’</p><p>‘—Our childhoods form us in many different ways, Horace. If anything, it’s surprising how often we forget about that influence.’</p><p>‘You and your moralising. I wish you were so eloquent at the beginning of the school year, instead of rambling about the importance of the giant squids for ecosystem.’</p><p>‘I wanted to emphasise that students shouldn’t be harming it! Telling kids they shouldn’t poke a creature because said creature might hurt <em>them</em> is rarely effective, so I tried to do the opposite.’</p><p>Maybe it worked, thought Horace. The rate of dangerous incidents with the giant squid had seemingly lowered. But there was no time to discuss it with Dumbledore further: they arrived at the gate, and Harry and Dudley—in forgotten, flour-stained blue apron—came to welcome them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to GlassesOfJustice for helping me with grammar and thanks Sassysnowperson for Hozier Lyrics Fanfic Title Generator.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>